deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Rematch: Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) v Corvo Attano (Dishonored)
Corvo Attano: The Masked Assassin of Dunwall versus Kiritsugu Emiya: The Magus Killer Note Unlike the original battle, I'm going for a minimalistic loadout. This does not violate the nerfing policy; the natural abilities of Kiritsugu are limited to his Time Manipulation, and Blink is the only power Corvo is forced to get; the others are optional, and may not be canon. Nerfing policy does not apply to limiting weapon loadout as of writing. Kiritsugu Emiya Bio Kiritsugu's early childhood was spent on the run, with his father fleeing a Sealing Designation. They eventually settled on Alimango Island in the Philippines, where they lived for a few years. While there, Kiritsugu learned some of the basics of the Emiya magic and developed a friendship with and crush on his father's assistant, Shirley. This life came to an abrupt end when Shirley consumed some of his father's research materials and turned into a Dead Apostle - the Nasuverse's equivalent of a vampire. The sealing Enforcers caught up with them on the same night, and the mercenary Natalia took Kiritsugu under her wing after the latter killed his own father. Afterwards, Kiristugu worked as a mercenary, killing the few to save the many. this eventually culminated in him killing his own mentor and mother figure, leaving him an emotional wreck. He eventually left the mercenary life to live with his wife, Irisveil von Einzbern. The Holy Grail then called upon him for the fourth Grail War, where he would be forced to sacrifice his wife. Over the course of the war, Kiritsugu fought and defeated several powerful magi, eventually "winning" the war by reaching the Grail first. Realizing his dream was unattainable, he rejected the grail. This broke him completely, until he saved and adopted Shirou. In short, Kiritsugu's life sucks. Weapons and Abilities |-| Thompson Contender = The Thompson Contender is Kiritsugu's Mystic Code. It's a single-shot handgun that fires rifle bullets. Kiristugu has had this customized to have a 14-inch barrel and chambered for a .30-06 cartridge. Despite its immense power, he is able to aim and fire the weapon with little recoil. Reloading the gun takes less than two subjective seconds. |-| Knife = It's a knife. |-| Origin Bullets = The Origin Bullets are Kiritsugu's trump card. Each bullet has powdered bone from his ribs inside it, which gives them magical properties. When fired at someone using magic, the bullet materializes his origin - cutting and tying - within the target's magical facilities. It severs the connection between mage and magic and then ties it back together wrong. This typically results in great pain, large loss of blood, unconsciousness, and/or death. In order to be effective, however, these need to be fired at someone while they're using magic. Otherwise, it's simply a macabre bullet. 66 of these bullets exist. |-| Innate Time Control = Innate Time Control is Kiritsugu's magic. A combat-capable evolution of the Emiya family's Time Manipulation abilities, it manipulates the flow of time within a bounded field. In layman's terms, Kiritsugu creates an area where time flows differently than normal. In order to make this form of magic effective in combat, Kiritsugu limits the bounded field to his own body. This ends up having a far more powerful effect at greater cost. Rather than manipulating a space around him, manipulating his own body allows for the total manipulation of the universe, as it changes his own perception of time rather than time itself. The universe, however, doesn't like this and tries to forcibly end it. This results in damage to his body the longer he uses it, so it has to be done in controlled bursts rather than a continuous application. Adding Avalon into the equation changes things, but that's not in this battle. It's activated using the command "Time Alter," followed by a multiplier and the manipulation type. His most used spell - Time Alter, Double Accel - speeds his actions and perceptions to double speed, allowing for a quick barrage during combat or a speedy escape from a bad situation. He has also used spells to slow his inner time - such as Time Alter, Triple Stagnate - to improve his stealth by suppressing his vital signs. Corvo Attano Bio Corvo Attano was born in Serkonos and later emigrated to Dunwall to serve Jessamine Kaldwin, princess and later Empress. Corvo won several tournaments at the age of 16, and was recruited into the military. His skills were such that he was assigned to the Emperor's unit at the age of 18. He later became Empress Jessamine's royal protector at a young age, and was skilled enough to be the first Royal Protector to overcome Dunwall's general xenophobia. He grew close with the Jessamine quickly, and the two began a romantic relationship. He spent his days as the personal bodyguard and ambassador of the Empress and their daughter, fighting entire military squads single-handedly as part of his daily training. After he was framed for the Empress's murder and the kidnapping of his daughter, he met The Outsider and gained magic powers. The exact specifics of what follows is left up to the player, but Corvo eliminates everything separating him from his daughter and his daughter from her throne, and restores her as Empress. Weapons and Abilities |-| Pistol = A simple, single-shot break action pistol. Appears to have a wheellock mechanism, but the reload animation implies that this is either decorative or works differently from real-life wheellocks. It's got pretty good range, and Corvo can reload a new shot quickly. Appears to shoot shot rather than a slug. |-| "Sword" = Corvo's "sword" is closer to a dagger or knife in length, and is drawn using a switchblade-like mechanism. The blade is sharp, and it can kill things. |-| Crossbow = A small crossbow which favors concealment over power. This can be seen in the size and construction of the crossbow. Its non-composite design and short length allow for easy stowing, but these attributes both limit the draw strength. It can carry three types of ammunition: *Normal Bolt: Your generic crossbow bolts. Nothing special. *Sleep Dart: A special hypodermic bolt that injects a drug that knocks the target out. *Incendary Bolt: Exactly what it sounds like. A crossbow bolt that sets things on fire. |-| Blink = Blink is a magic that's a lot more complicated than it seems. On the surface, it seems like a short-range teleport that converves momentum. A look at the actual mechanics behind it paints a different picture, however. Corvo can't Blink through walls, and anything within his path - bullets, enemies, Walls of Light, etc. - will still hit him. This implies that rather than a classic teleport, Blink physically moves Corvo at high speed and slows him down to his original velocity. Audial distortions also imply a half-second of slowed time as soon as Blink finishes. Voting *Votes with intelligent edges or 10 complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with semi-intelligent edges or 5 complete and relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as zero. *Rebuttals can lower a vote by half *Counter-rebuttals can regain that half *And the most important part: I have the final say on how much a vote counts for. I may not follow these guidelines if I feel a vote merits something different. Battle Corvo Attano perched on a rooftop in Dunwall, scanning the streets for his next target. He quickly spotted him – a man in a long coat, messy hair, and smoking a cigarette. The foreigner stood out amongst the masses, for more than simply looking healthy. The City Watch made way for him as he moved towards Dunwall Tower, the Lord Regent’s manor, another clear indication that the target didn’t belong in Dunwall. Corvo moved, using Blink to travel from rooftop to rooftop as he tailed his target to the outskirts of Dunwall Tower. A series of Blinks brought him to a ledge on the outside of the building, and he shimmied towards the window of their meeting room. Kiritsugu Emiya walked into the oppressively opulent meeting room, looking around at the rich carpeting and towering portraits of the man he was here to meet. The display, meant to inspire awe or intimidation, aroused only disgust. The creak of the doors opposite him drew his attention to the lanky, hook-nosed man entering. “Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer,” the man says, his tone indicating superficial respect where his expression displayed only scorn, “I have a… request for you.” “Hiram Burrows, Lord Regent. Who is it?” Kiritsugu responds. “Corvo Attano. The man assassinated the empress, broke out of prison, and has been massacring guards and officials since. He may also be connected to the Rat Plague that’s been sweeping the city.” Kiritsugu grunts in lieu of a reply and turns to walk out of the manor, trailed by the City Watch. Once outside, he fumbles in his coat for a cigarette and lights it, starting to smoke. So he is on the lighter side of the scales… he thinks, that manor had me doubting. Kiritsugu turns down an alley to return to his lodgings, eventually emerging in a courtyard. As he enters, he sees a shadow growing above him. Reacting on instinct, he springs into a roll and draws his Contender as he lands, aiming and firing at the assassin who tried to kill him. The assassin uses Blink in the instant Kiritsugu fires, causing the bullet to miss. The Magus Killer catches a glimpse of the mask his foe wears, and realizes that his target has found him. Corvo Blinks towards Kiritsugu, not giving his foe time to reload as he swipes his sword at his neck. Kiritsugu takes an instinctive step back and dodges decapitation by a hairsbreadth as he holsters his Thompson Contender and draws his knife for a counterattack. He parries another blow and takes a couple swipes at Corvo, attempting to break the rhythm of his foe’s attacks. Corvo parries these, and the two trade blows several times before Kiritsugu sees his chance. He parries a thrust and sidesteps, flipping his knife to a reverse grip as he does so. He then stabs towards the back of his foe’s neck. Corvo, realizing the danger as soon as Kiritsugu slipped to the side, quickly Blinks a few hundred meters ahead of him and turns, leveling his pistol. Kiristugu has just enough warning to step out of the line of fire, and the shot sprays wide. He’s fast. Teleportation? No, something’s off, he thinks as he takes the opportunity to reload his Contender and re-holster it as Corvo stows his own pistol and grabs his sword, But... He takes a fighting stance as Corvo blinks towards him, sword extended in a stab. Kiristugu parries it and strikes out with his fist, slamming into Corvo with both his own momentum and the speed the masked assassin had gained from Blinking. The blow spins Corvo around, but before he could take advantage of it the man Blinks to the top of a lamppost. Corvo immediately turns and Blinks back towards Kiritsugu, sword poised for a kill. “Time Alter, Double Accel!” Shouting the incantation, Kiritsugu speeds up his inner time, allowing him to move and react twice as fast as normal. He dives into a roll out of the way, drawing, levelling, and shooting his Contender while in the air. The snap shot grazes Corvo in the right arm, and Kiritsugu reloads his Contender before he lets the spell fade. Grimacing at the sudden pain as the World tried to correct his tampering, he brings up his gun again, only to see Corvo firing a crossbow. He ducks, dodging the incendiary bolt. Corvo uses the distraction to unleash a series of Blinks, getting him on the rooftops and away from his foe. Kiritsugu, realizing his quarry is lost, turns to help the City Watch fight the fire. Corvo, meanwhile, stops on the roof of a distillery to bind his wounds. Finishing the tourniquet, he drops off a balcony and onto a guard, plunging his sword deep into the guard’s neck. He loots a small pouch of bullets and bolts, replenishing his own stock, and moves towards the still-blazing fire he started, making his way cautiously so as not to alert the Watch or his foreign foe. When he approaches, the fire is dying down to a few embers. He sees Kiritsugu standing nearby, smoking. He moves towards the edge of the roof and leaps, preparing a Blink as he does so. Kiritsugu notices the movement, and turns towards it and says, softly this time, “Time Alter, Square Accel.” Moving at quadruple speed, he opens his Contender, loads in an Origin Bullet, leads his target, and fires. The bullet hits the instant Corvo activates Blink, and a scream pierces the air as everything that lets Corvo do magic is severed and then tied back wrong. Corvo thrashes, bleeding profusely, while Kiritsugu drops to his knees. He feels his bones break as he coughs up blood; the World tries to correct the irregularity within him. Pushing past the pain, he loads another bullet into his Contender as he walks over to Corvo, now lying still. He levels the Contender at Corvo’s head point-blank, and pulls the trigger. Sure that his target is dead, he collapses as the Watch calls for a stretcher to bear him to a physician. Category:Blog posts